creepypastafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Funnymouths
Ho un problema che non riesco a spiegare. Non facilmente almeno. Sono arrivato a conoscere il nome di "Funnymouth" in una maniera davvero strana, penso si adatti molto al tipo di cui parlo. La notte in questione, quando tutto andò oltre il limite di "sbagliato", riguardava una chat, un video, e un incubo. Stavo svogliatamente navigando nel mio forum horror preferito, quando qualcosa attirò particolarmente la mia attenzione, grazie a un curioso titolo. In realtà stavo solamente cercando un vecchio post riguardante lo streaming di vecchi cult del cinema, ma penso che la mia missione deragliò molto velocemente. "Funnymouth esiste davvero?" Non avendo alcuna idea di cosa aspettarmi o chi fosse il soggetto della questione, decisi di esplorare quel misterioso thread. ---- Post di ArmyDad45 14 Aprile 2013, 15:45 So che probabilmente si tratta solo di cazzate e mi scuso in anticipo per la mia domanda, ma questa cosa di Funnymouth è davvero successa? Sono andato su quel sito e funziona. ---- Post di Scotch 14 Aprile 2013, 16:02 Non so esattamente di cosa tu stia parlando, ma stai tranquillo, è tutto falso. :3 Post di ArmyDad45 14 Aprile 2013, 16:05 "Funnymouth". La storia che circola in giro. Se vai sul sito bluud.com muori o vieni smembrato o qualcosa del genere. Avevo paura di andarci all'inizio, ma poi ho pensato che "Non me ne frega niente". Qualcuno sa cosa è successo a Charlie Watts, il tizio proveniente dal post originale? ---- Post di Gregor_K 14 Aprile 2013, 17:45 No, non è vera. È una stronzata sulla falsa riga di "Normal Porn for Normal People". Qualche ragazzino sta semplicemente inventando queste cazzate sperando che qualcuno abbocchi, ridendo di gusto. Puoi anche controllare sul sito dell'autore. Si fa chiamare "Slimebeast". ---- Post di TheBigOhNo 14 Aprile 2013, 18:01 Sai che questo Slimebeast prende solo crediti per storie NON sue e che NON HA SCRITTO, vero? Gli hanno chiesto di provare che la storia fosse sua, ma ovviamente non ha potuto. Non c'è motivo di pensare che sia stato davvero lui ad inventare Funnymouth. Scommetto che, cercando, vedrai che Funnymouth, il sito, e Lemonlimeskull (C.H. Watts) erano in giro sul web molto prima che il bugiardo iniziasse a postare. Guarda qui: http://www.urbandictionary.com/author.php?...=LemonLimeSkull ---- Post di ArmyDad45 15 Aprile 2013, 14:15 Quindi questa cosa è reale o no? ---- Post di Gregor_K 15 Aprile 2013, 16:00 No, non lo è. Fammi un favore, metti la tua testa sott'acqua e rimani lì per almeno 10 minuti. Grazie Ora, non sono nuovo a questo tipo di roba su internet: scam, siti fake, eccetera... Ho anche giocato a molti ARG e letto moltissime storie che poi si sono rivelate ovviamente finte. Ma comunque, ero interessato a questa storia: qualcuno aveva davvero dei dubbi sul fatto che fosse finta mentre altri erano completamente sicuri lo fosse. Dovevo saperne di più. Quando ho cercato su Google "Funnymouth" e scavato attraverso migliaia di siti e roba non correlata con lo stesso nome, ero comunque sconcertato anche dopo non aver trovato nulla a riguardo. È vero, la storia sembrava molto intrigante e interessante: i log presentati e tutte le mail associate avrebbero potuto essere, teoricamente... reali. Ma la mia parte scettica mi urlò: "Che coglione. OVVIAMENTE non è reale." Attraverso una marea di post sulla storia e blog di persone che usavano lo stesso nickname, ho trovato qualcosa che sembrava essere genuinamente non correlato con la storia originale. Qualcosa che brillava di luce propria e che sembrava non fare riferimento a nessun post in alcun modo se non per il suo titolo. Era un video. Postato su YouTube da un tale "Tormentalist". L'avrei ignorato pensando fosse l'ennesimo narratore che legge la creepypasta originale, ma poi ho notato che non era una creepypasta, ma aveva come anteprima l'immagine di un gioco online. "Per favore, uccidete Funnymouth! | Town of Salem" Questo video era come molti di voi avrebbero potuto immaginarlo. Un classicissimo "Let's Play" con risatine e reazioni esagerate ovviamente false, mentre l'autore e un paio di cazzoni probabilmente suoi amici giocavano a questo gioco online assieme. Questo gioco in particolare, "Town of Salem", sembrava essere ispirato ai processi sulle streghe di Salem, roba del medioevo, non lo so, ho sempre fatto schifo a storia. Comunque, l'obiettivo del gioco, similmente a "Lupus in Fabula" era trovare il cattivo della situazione (il killer) ed impiccarlo com'è giusto che sia. ---- Tormental: Quale nome metterò questa volta? mmm... Jolie: Non lo so. Poopbutt? Può andare? Justin: Sii la mia piccola merdina ahahahaha Tormental: Non sarebbe una buona idea. Sapreste chi sono e mi uccidereste subito alla prima notte. Chad: Oh noooo. Jolie: Cosa? Chad: Niente. Il nome che volevo mettermi è troppo lungo. È un riferimento ad una fiction su Vegeta/Goku, quindi nessuno l'avrebbe capito comunque... ---- Quindi sì, era la solita merda. Dopo qualche minuto dall'inizio della partita, stavo per chiudere il video... poi ho visto il nickname di uno dei giocatori di quella partita. Funnymouth. ---- Blue: Sono Survivor, vinco con tutti. Tall Short Guy: Metti il tuo vero nome nel testamento in caso ci sia un Disguiser. funnymouth: ciao a tuti qst sera funnymouth: cosa q qst gioco funnymouth: peregrini ahah funnymouth: capeli Senpai: Ecco il Jester... funnymouth: va bn pos funnymouth: esreeeeee mlt dvrtent qlc volt.... funnymouth: vdrete....... ---- Ho guardato il resto del video, incuriosito, anche se nulla di particolarmente interessante è accaduto fino a circa metà del video. Tall Short Guy... cioè il nome che "Tormental" aveva scelto all'inizio... si era finalmente stancato di Funnymouth. ---- funnymouth: mi piace lecare il sange funnymouth: fuori della persona Tall Short Guy: Per favore, qualcuno uccida Funnymouth. Tall Short Guy: Non me ne frega niente se è il Jester. Se non lo uccidete stanotte, lo voterò colpevole personalmente. funnymouth: o funnymouth: nn arabiarti funnymouth: vd il tuo magnifico viso funnymouth: O)_(O Naturalmente, alla fine del round l'unico rimasto in vita era Funnymouth. I ragazzi che stavano registrando sloggarono dal gioco, si salutarano, e il video finì appena una cosa venne detta in chat. ---- funnymouth: ci dvrtermo vdrete.... ---- Non c'era niente nel video per spiegare più in dettaglio chi o cosa fosse questo Funnymouth, e per quello che ne sapevo poteva essere solamente un tipo che proprio non voleva uscire dal personaggio. Mi sono sentito come se avessi appena sprecato mezz'ora della mia vita guardando dell'umorismo di merda. Poi notai qualcosa tra i video consigliati. Un'altra registrazione, con il semplice titolo "Watts-01_10_13". Non riuscivo a capire molto dalla sua anteprima, sembrava essere un'immagine in bianco e nero... come se fosse stata presa da una telecamera di sicurezza... che mostrava una stanza buia e spoglia con una figura accovacciata in un angolino. Realizzai che poteva essere di tutto, un semplice video jump-scare o un fan-film molto fatto male. Ma gli diedi una possibilità e cliccai sul link. Il video rispecchiava molto la sua anteprima. Una singola telecamera di sicurezza stava riprendendo una strana figura nell'oscurità di quella che pareva essere una cella. ---- Voice: Conosci il tuo nome? Charles: Fuhnamagh. Voce: Ti chiami Charles. Ricordi? C-h-a-r-l-e-s. Charles: Fuhnamagh. Ride, anche se sembra di più che stia vomitando. Voce: Charles, vorrei parlare del perché ti fai del male. Puoi parlarmi del tuo sito e del perché lo hai cancellato? Charles: Fuhnamagh. Voce: Charles! - Si rimette in piedi con difficoltà e cammina verso la luce. Indossa una sudicia giacca e del pantaloni sporchi e bagnati, a piedi nudi. Man: FUHNAMAGH! Poi si mette davanti alla telecamera. Sopra i resti di una faccia maciullata, malformata, distrutta, mostra un paio di occhi ampi e completamente dilatati, circondati da pelle ormai tumefatta. Sembra quasi che fosse stato fatto un qualche tipo di lavoro di cucitura in quella massa di carne devastata nella sua bocca, anche se fatto male e infettato. Man: Fuhnamagh, Fuhnamagh, Fuhnamagh, Fuhnamagh, Fuhnamagh! Dopo qualche minuto di questo delirio, inizia a girare e rigirare su se stesso al centro della stanza prima di cadere al suolo ridendo come un dannato. E il video finisce. ---- A quel punto, penso di aver capito quella strana emoticon che vedevo comparire praticamente ovunque. O)_(O Ho riguardato il video una seconda volta... poi una terza... Ho visto e rivisto la scena finale, cercando di capire se il video fosse falso o no. Qualche tipo di grafica al computer? Qualche protesi? Una vera enorme ferita? Ogni volta che cercavo di farmi un'idea, un altro pensiero arrivava e cambiava la mia opinione. Ho controllato i commenti, ma non sono stati molto d'aiuto. Sono evidentemente arrivato troppo tardi, tutte le discussioni si erano transformate in stronzate sull'Obamacare o su quello schifo immondo di Equestria, come di solito succede in questo particolare periodo. Tutti quelli come me, che vogliono davvero capire cosa abbiano visto, erano praticamente stati annegati da discussioni irrilevanti e che in generale non c'entravano nulla con il video. Off-topic, molto. Quella notte, molto dopo aver rinunciato a saperne di più su questo mistero, mi sono finalmente deciso di andare a letto e cercare di dormire per rimediare all'enorme mal di testa procuratomi. Ho sognato di essere alla vecchia pizzeria che i miei genitori avevano. Lo faccio frequentemente. "Pies Guys Pizza & Italian". Da bambino aspettavo spesso lunghe ore in quel posto in attesa che mia madre e mio padre finissero gli ordini. Di solito, nel sogno, arrivavano un sacco di persone che mi divertivo a guardare senza fare nulla, per vedere cosa la mia mente avrebbe potuto inventarsi e per divertirmi... ma non quella notte. Ricordo di essermi sentito solo e pieno di ansia mentre ero seduto al mio posto, all'ombra. Per un periodo di tempo molto lungo c'era solo silenzio e strane figure nere che entravano e uscivano dal ristorante, senza sedersi o ordinare niente. Se ne andavano senza dire una parola così come erano entrati. "Hey, zanzara!". Mio padre mi chiamava così perché ero come "una piccola zanzara" per il suo conto in banca. "Spero tu abbia fame!" Mio padre mi aveva preparato un grosso piatto di spaghetti con palline di carne, un vero classico. Con la mia forchetta, ho iniziato a mangiare come se non avessi mangiato per giorni, avidamente. "Sta diventando un ometto." disse mio padre mentre andava incontro a mia madre che nel frattempo era arrivata. "Proprio un bellissimo viso." rispose lei. Mi fermai improvvisamente. Mi sentivo come se qualcuno mi stesse prendendo a pugni lo stomaco. Riguardando il piatto, non notai altro che un sacco di viscidi vermi ricoperti con la salsa, che si muovevano incessantemente. Le palline di carne erano ora degli occhi. Dilatati. Circondati di nero. Si espandevano sempre più larghi e dilatati mentre gli spaghetti... i vermi... ritornavano alla mia bocca dalla mia gola, facendomi quasi vomitare. Si ammassarono intorno alla mia mandibola... e iniziarono a tirarla, con forza. Mi svegliai improvvisamente con un sussulto. Era già mattina, anche se sembrava avessi dormito solo per qualche minuto. Sono rotolato fuori dal letto sul pavimento con quella che posso descrivere come la sensazione di paura e angoscia che ha una preda quando un predatore inizia a divorarla. Le mie mani tremavano mentre bevevo il mio caffè. Tutte le volte che pensavo di tenere sotto controllo i miei nervi quel giorno... diciamo che basti dire che ogni mio tentativo era inutile. Non riuscivo neanche a tenere una matita senza tremare. Fu solo dopo aver letto di nuovo quel thread in quel forum che finalmente decisi di calmarmi e convincermi che se non l'avessi fatto avrei soltanto sofferto inutilmente. Decisi che l'unico modo di mettere da parte la cosa era di essere d'accordo con tutti gli altri in quel forum. Funnymouth decisamente non era reale. ---- Post di Such_Skeptic 18 Luglio 2014, 22:30 Scusate il necroposting, ma solo ora ho scoperto di questa cosa. Comunque, sono andato su bluud.com e non sembra esserci nulla di interessante. Sembra che il suo proprietario abbia venduto il dominio un po' di tempo fa. Sono d'accordo con voi, comunque, è tutto falso. Anche se apprezzo molto lo sforzo fatto dagli autori originali di questa cosa per prenderci per il culo tutti. ---- Sono andato a cercare quei video di YouTube che vidi la notte precedente, per commentare con le mie congratulazioni per l'inganno ben strutturato. Ma sembra che quel Tormental abbia perso il video. Ha postato un arrogante update sul suo canale, con le spiegazioni. "Huh. Giuro di aver postato un video ieri, ma sembra che io mi sia sbagliato. #ThanksYouTube" Da lì, non riuscivo più a trovare quello strano video sulla telecamera di sorveglianza... anche se avrei giurato di ricordare il nome esatto di tale video. Invece, finii il mio post con qualcosa che mi dissi per calmarmi... ---- Comunque, non che avere la mandibola rotta sia così pauroso, comunque. ---- Così, postai quel messaggio e decisi di chiudere con questa imbarazzante fase della mia vita. Mi sono un po' troppo lasciato prendere dalla storia, e il fatto che lo facessi a notte fonda non aiutava di certo. Stavo per lasciare quel maledetto forum quando all'improvviso notai qualcosa. "Hai (1) nuovo messaggio privato!" ---- Mandato da Funnymouth 18 Luglio 2014, 22:31 ei amico mi sta bn se nn ti piac qela parte poso trovr qualcs piu dvertente sara un sorpresa vdrai sara dvertente tutto tempo O)_(O Ora capisci il mio problema. "Funny", "Divertente". Ok, ma secondo quali standard? Cosa avrebbe potuto essere più "divertente" di cosa avevo già visto? Molte delle mie notti le passo di fronte allo specchio, ora, giocherellando con la mia bocca, formando tutte le più strane e distorte smorfie. Non potrei comunque dormire, con tutti quei incubi. Quando vedrò quell'espressione, lo saprò. E allora... almeno non sarà più una sorpresa. Testo originale di Slimebeast Categoria:Creepypasta Categoria:Lunga Categoria:Gioco Categoria:Sogni e Incubi Categoria:Presenze Categoria:Internet